royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons
Hatch The Dragons is the second part of the Dragon Games Special. It is part of the Dragon Games Chapter. This episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary The Evil Queen takes advantage of Snow White's love of Dragon Sport in order to launch a wicked plan. Meanwhile, Snow White's secret weapon, the booking glass, is lost. Transcript Raven Queen: Stand back, mother! I don't know how you escaped your prison but I will not let you hurt my friends! The Evil Queen: Raven, I love that you're willing to fight with your magic powers but you judge me too harshly. I don't wish harm. Raven Queen: Nice try mom. I know your tricks. The Evil Queen: Oh, no tricks. It is not so hard to change. See? He just changed. Hopper Croakington II: Welcome to my world. Rumpelstiltskin: Augh. The Evil Queen: Snow White, I am reformed. Ah! And now you have dragons. Why, what fun we could have had together. Raven Queen: Hah! No more games, mother. The Evil Queen: You remember, Snow. Snow White: We did have an epic rivalry. You versus me, it hexcited the whole school. The Evil Queen: Say, I could coach a team, oh. If I wasn't sent back into the mirror. What do you say, Snow White? Or is the Fairest Of Them All afraid of a little competition? Snow White: If I recall, the crowd were cheering for me. Okay, you're on. Audience: *gasp* Snow White: You won't snow what hit you! Raven Queen: *gasps* Snow White: I hereby grant the Evil Queen a temporary pardon. Audience: *gasp* Raven Queen: What? How can you trust my mom not to be evil when she just turned a teacher to a frog! The Evil Queen: Evil? Okay, I'm changing him back. Audience: *gasp* Hopper Croakington II: *slow clap* The Evil Queen: There. You happy? Raven Queen: Happy? I'll be happy when you do something good that's not part of some bargain. Find me when you do. Male Narrator: The Evil Queen sure know how to manipulate Snow White. Female Narrator: Her one weakness always has been Dragon Games. Snow White: I'm sure your daughter will come around. We two queens will be your coaches! Tomorrow we will choose our captains and teams! Let us begin a new era of Dragon Games! Audience: *cheering* Blondie Lockes: And there you have it subscrollers, the Dragon Games are back! Giles Grimm: Pardon for the Evil Queen? But, I, uh, why? Milton Grimm: If our good queen Snow White vouches for the pardon, then who are we to argue? Snow White: Come, Apple my dear. I'll give you a ride up to school. Apple White: A pardon? Why? Snow White: Don't fret, Applesauce! I have a secret weapon. Behold the Booking Glass! This has magic that can return the Evil Queen to Mirror Prison forever after. All I have to do is input the sequence code and say the command words. Capture walnuts! Booking Glass: Walnuts captured. Snow White: Technology is so hexciting these days. Daring Charming: My mirror! Lucky for me mirrors are cheap and I buy in bulk. Poppy O'Hair: Daring! If you're done looking in that mirror we could use a little help! Daring Charming: But I'm, I'm not done. Poppy O'Hair: Daring! Daring Charming: Okay! I'll see you later. Ashlynn Ella: Raven, are you gonna join the team tomorrow? Raven Queen: Uh, no! My mother is up to something, Ashlynn. I can't believe that this isn't part of some evil plan. I just don't want to get involved. The Evil Queen: Faybelle Thorn. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the Dark Fairy's daughter? Faybelle Thorn: A girl could learn a lot from someone as intelligent, beautiful, smart, powerful- The Evil Queen: What do you want? The truth. Faybelle Thorn: I wanna be like you! Make me your dragon riding captain because I was listening to Raven and she said that there's no way she's gonna be on your team. The Evil Queen: My Raven said that? Faybelle Thorn: I would do anything, anything to be like you. The Evil Queen: Anything? Hmm, okay. You may be of use to me. There are many teachers here who do not trust me. Let me share a bit of my dark magic with you. Here is what you need to do. *whispers* Raven Queen: Haha, a lot of hexcitment around here, huh, girl? It might be pretty strange for a while, you know, while my mom's here. *yawn* Maybe I'll just sleep out here with you tonight. Apple White: *sighs* Hey roomie, you're out late! Oh, it's you. The Evil Queen: Hello, Apple. Apple White: What do you want? The Evil Queen: Why, to see you! Apple White: I, I mean what do you want for Raven? Your plan to get her on your side, it's not working. How will I get my- The Evil Queen: Your Happily Ever After. Yes, my dear, I've not forgotten you. Apple White: Also my mom has the Booking Glass and she's just looking for an hexcuse to use it. The Evil Queen: Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we? But first. Raven must become a dragon rider. Apple White: But the dragons are too young to ride. The Evil Queen: Not for long, my dear. It will give her a thirst for competition. The joy of defeating others is a key step on a path of evil. Apple White: I-I-I. Haven't I done enough? The Evil Queen: Hardly. You have just begun to serve me. If anyone learned that it was Apple White who freed me, why you can kiss your Prince Charming and the rest of your tale goodbye! Apple White: *cries* Raven Queen: Good morning! Wait, you're not Nevermore. Nevermore? Where are you? Poppy O'Hair: Ew! Dragon breath! Raven Queen: Nevermore! Nevermore? Here dragon, dragon, dragon. Uh, i bet she has you! The Step Librarians: Shh! Faybelle Thorn: Cool. And I thought you guys were slimy before. Rumpelstiltskin: Arrgh! *angry shouting* The Step Librarians: Shh! Milton Grimm: First will be the choosing of the two teams and captains. Following that, since your dragons are not fledged, today you will merely walk your young dragons through their paces. Audience and teams: Aaw! Giles Grimm: But no fear! The Evil Queen will today offer a masterclass demonstration of dragon riding. Audience: *cheers* Giles Grimm: Dark wins! You may choose first. The Evil Queen: I choose Apple White. Audience and Apple White: *gasps* Apple White: But no, I-I I should be on my mom's team. The Evil Queen: Let me tell you a little story. When I was released from my Mirror Prison- Apple White: No! *nervous laugh* I mean yes, I'll be on your team. Ha ha, it's just a game, right? Let's mix it up! Your turn, mom. Snow White: I choose Darling Charming as captain of Light. Audience: *cheers* Milton Grimm: Captains! Choose your teams! Giles Grimm: Well done, captains. Now that you've chosen your teams, it's time to- Raven Queen: Mom! Darling Charming: Raven! You changed your mind! Raven Queen: Uh, no. Mom did you take Nevermore? The Evil Queen: She is fine. Raven Queen: Mom, where is Nevermore? The Evil Queen: Mommy has taken care of everything. Nevermore: *screeches* Audience: *gasp* The Evil Queen: Dragons are meant to be ridden. Raven Queen: *gasp* Nevermore: *screeches* Faybelle Thorn: Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! *screams* Audience: *gasp* Faybelle Thorn: Aah! *screams* Whow! Aah! *groans* Audience: *gasp* The Evil Queen: This is all a distraction. Find me Snow's magical mirror. I need that Booking Glass! Hya! Audience: *cheering* Nevermore: *roars* The Evil Queen: Perhaps the students would benefit from a more in-depth demonstration. Care to join me, Snow? Snow White: Oh, I couldn't. It's been ages. Audience: *cheering* Snow White: Well if you insist. Got to give the people what they want! *giggle* Audience: *cheering* Blondie Lockes: Oh this is very hexciting! The Evil Queen and Snow White are giving one spelltacular crash course in dragonsport. So stop dragging your heels and come watch! Audience: Oh! Blondie Lockes: Wow. See the floating jewels above the stadium? They determine the number of points a goal is worth once a rider flies through them. The Evil Queen: *laughs* Audience: *cheering* Daring Charming: I haven't seen a vision this spellbinding since I last checked my hair. Speaking of which, still perfect. Faybelle Thorn: Excuse me Daring, gotta go. The uh, glare from your smile is blinding my view. Whoa! Uh. Oh! Daring Charming: Oh, um, hey. You dropped this. Nice taste in mirrors, by the way. Or was this her mirror? Hmm. Oh well, I have plenty. The Evil Queen: *laughs* Audience: *cheering* Raven Queen: *gasp* Nevermore! Come on. let's get you out of here. Blondie Lockes: And that's how it's done. What a great demonstration from the old guard. And now it's time for the next generation! The teams will now take the field! Audience: *cheering* Song: Looking for my ever after, don't wanna see my dreams get shattered. Everybody says I have to, got to, wait around just to be rescued. Not gonna sit alone in a tower, I'll show the world my princess powers. I'm standing up and I am stronger, listen to my heart 'cause it's getting louder. This feeling inside is coming alive, no more waiting now. See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter. Let go of the fear and fly higher and higher. Rise up the sky's the limit now at Ever After High. Oh oh oh oh oh power princess shining bright. Faybelle Thorn: I don't get you Raven Queen. If my mom was as wicked cool as yours I would do anything to be ruling at her side. Raven Queen: Aw, gag. That's how we're different Faybelle. I won't do anything to please her. Especially if it means my friends could get hurt. Blondie Lockes: That's it for the first half! Dragon riders, please take your steeds to the stables for refreshment. Faybelle Thorn: It's done. The Evil Queen: Did you feed them the growth formula? Faybelle Thorn: Yes. The Evil Queen: Hexcellent! *laugh* Snow White: Are you ready for more Dragon Games? Let's begin round- Audience: *cheering* Snow White: Two? The Evil Queen: What? Don't look at me! I was right here the whole time. Male Narrator: What an unhexpected development! For the first time in a generation full sized dragons have taken the field! Blondie Lockes: Coming to you live from the grandstands! Not too hot, not too cold- Justine Dancer: Yay Dragon Games! Farrah Goodfairy: My wish has come true! Blondie Lockes: And there you have it! This day has turned out to be just right! Snow White: Have fun and play safe. Remember, this is just a game. The Evil Queen: This isn't just a game. You're here to win by any means necessary. Ashlynn Ella: Huh? The Evil Queen: Victory is all that matters! Take your positions! Poppy O'Hair: Ugh. Melody Piper: Great catch! Go for the ruby! Apple White: That's worth fifty points if I can get it in the goal! Audience: *cheering for goal* The Evil Queen: *claps* All the pieces are coming together. Raven Queen: Woho! Go Darling! Poppy O' Hair: Wohoo! Darling Charming: Ha ha! Faculty: *cheers* Go, go! The Evil Queen: Remember, any means necessary! Darling Charming: *screams* Audience: *gasp* Darling Charming: Oof! Augh! Apple White: *gasp* Gingerbreadman coach: Time out! Apple White: I hope you know what you're doing. My friends are getting hurt! The Evil Queen: Ugh, a necessary evil. Remember, we must get Raven to take the field for the plan to work! Apple White: You mean I get my Happily Ever After? You promised! The Evil Queen: What? Oh yes! Yes, certainly. Darling Charming: I'm good coach, put me back in. Snow White: No. It's over. We must forfeit. Male Narrator: Well that's that. Good surrenders. Female Narrator: And evil wins. Raven Queen: She always wins! Somebody has got to be able to stop her! Madeline Hatter: Oh I know this one! You! Snow White: Since we do not have enough players to take the field, we surrender. Audience: *gasp* The Evil Queen: *chuckles* Raven Queen: Not so fast! Light will have to play with a new rider. Audience: *cheers* The Evil Queen: Hmm, all according to plan. Daring Charming: Ooh! These faux gems look so real. They could use a polish though. Rapture! A delicious meal. Booking Glass: Delicious meal captured. Daring Charming: Oh come on! Who took my cotton candy? Faybelle Thorn: Hey! Esteemed faculty, say cheese. Audience: *cheers* Raven Queen: Apple. It's just us. Apple White: It's our destiny, you against me. Doesn't this feel right? Raven Queen: Right? Uh, my mom is free and Darling is hurt, Apple. Apple White: I know. It wasn't supposed to happen! For real! Don't you want vengeance? Doesn't your heart desire victory over me? Aren't you angry? Raven Queen: Am I angry? Yeah! I am angry Apple! Apple White: Good. Follow your destiny! Raven Queen: I'm angry that you don't listen. I'm angry that you say you're my friend but are so selfish. It's all about what you want! What kind of friend refuses to listen? Apple White: I just want our Happily Ever After. Raven Queen: Have it. I'm not playing any games anymore. Apple White: At least my mom will be proud of me! Poppy O'Hair: Raven! Where are you going? Audience: *cheers* Apple White: It won't work! Raven won't turn evil. The Evil Queen: She doesn't have to. It is enough that others think she has. Now head back in. I've got this. A smouldering pyre to a dragon flier, I summon forth uncontrollable fire! Raven Queen: Whoa! Whoa! Oh! Faybelle Thorn: Look! It's Raven! Burning down the school! Audience: *gasp, screams* Raven Queen: Watch out! Audience: *screaming in panic* Raven Queen: Oh you poor thing. Come on, we need to get out of here. Let's go! Snow White: You! Up to your wicked ways again! The Evil Queen: Me? She's on your team! Snow White: This ends now! Capture the Evil Queen! *gasp* The Evil Queen: Looking for this? Daring Charming: Hey, I have one of those mirrors too. If it's good enough for the queen then it's certainly good enough to capture Daring Charming's whoa! Booking Glass: Daring Charming captured. Daring Charming: Cool! Oh hoh, a world of mirrors! *gasp* Hey? Why, why can't I see myself? I'm on the flipside of the mirrors? Noo -ooh! My cotton candy. The Evil Queen: The games at last are over. Take her. Raven Queen: She did it! She took control of the entire school! What's next? Gallery DG HTG - stadium queens and others.jpg DG HTG - cedar sparrow.jpg DG HTG - Raven argues students bg.jpg DG HTG - Raven not pleased her moms speaks.jpg DG HTG - Raven inbetween students and her mom.jpg DG HTG - Raven and Evil Queen together.jpg DG HTG - SW allows Apple scared.jpg DG HTG - Darling has her eye on you.jpg DG HTG - EQ teachers raven darling leaves.jpg DG HTG - SW and EQ united Apple oh no.jpg DG HTG - eq to sw apple bg.jpg DG HTG - apple leaves stadium.jpg DG HTG - SW Apple driver in the car.jpg DG HTG - SW Apple in car taking walnuts.jpg DG HTG - melody ash raven.jpg DG HTG - raven ash faybelle.jpg DG HTG - evil dragon snatches mirror from Daring.jpg DG HTG - broken mirror evil dragon.jpg DG HTG - sparrow evil dragons poppy.jpg DG HTG - Raven NM sleep powder.jpg DG HTG - evil queen looking evil.jpg DG HTG - apple thinks of friendship with raven.jpg DG HTG - EQ brushing apple hair mirror reflection.jpg DG HTG - apple eq you have started serving me.jpg DG HTG - Apple crying.jpg DG HTG - EQ and Faybelle in tower first time.jpg DG HTG - eq explains plot to faybelle.jpg DG HTG - NM captured small sized.jpg DG HTG - Faybelle frees NM.jpg DG HTG - EQ spell down.jpg DG HTG - NM faybelle ququu SW.jpg DG HTG - EQ on NM Faybelle.jpg DG HTG - EQ NM SW.jpg DG HTG - SW riding costume.jpg DG HTG - stadium queens playing dg.jpg DG HTG - blondie on big screen reporting.jpg DG HTG - BG people.jpg DG HTG - people blondie in tv.jpg DG HTG - EAH DG games on with queens.jpg DG HTG - Not happy SW.jpg DG HTG - Faybelle snatching the mirror.jpg DG HTG - Daring faybelle you dropped this one.jpg DG HTG - Faybelle hugs mirror.jpg DG HTG - Justine blondie farrah.jpg DG HTG - audience cheer.jpg DG HTG - EQ came with ball NM down.jpg DG HTG - Raven poor little nm.jpg DG HTG - Nevermore is scared.jpg DG HTG - EQ looks as Raven takes nm away.jpg DG HTG - Raven angry happy NM getting food.jpg DG HTG - Legend lands EQ.jpg DG HTG - blondie on big screen.jpg DG HTG - milton giles EQ SW evil wins.jpg DG HTG - Apple I should be on my moms team sw eq miles giles.jpg DG HTG - SW high fives Darling apple eq.jpg DG HTG - SW EQ Apple Darling.jpg DG HTG - teams mocking fun.jpg DG HTG - Ash apple melody out of doors.jpg DG HTG - Lizzie Darling Poppy out of doors.jpg DG HTG - Apple come on baby.jpg DG HTG - Herowing through diamond.jpg DG HTG - Lizzie befriend PoS.jpg DG HTG - Faybelle poison NM Raven Im not like you or her.jpg DG_HTG_-_Light_Team.jpg DG HTG - Apple ash lets dragons eat.jpg DG HTG - Darling ash apple holly poppy gulp.jpg DG_HTG_-_Braebyrn_Deejay.jpg DG_HTG_-_Crumpts_takes_off.jpg DG HTG - Darling Holly Poppy took flight.jpg DG HTG - EQ to her team this is about victory.jpg DG HTG - Ash what the huh Apple.jpg DG_HTG_-_Brushfire.jpg DG HTG - Melody rides dragon.jpg DG HTG - Raven Nevermore watching.jpg DG HTG - cheericg milton giles baba.jpg DG HTG - Darling on screen apple flying past.jpg DG HTG - Apple hits Darling seen trough ring.jpg DG HTG - bummered out audience.jpg DG HTG - Darling ground injured.jpg DG_HTG_-_My_friends_are_getting_hurt.jpg DG HTG - Apple you mean my happile ever after.jpg DG HTG - SW forfits.jpg DG HTG - new player.jpg DG HTG - Raven light has to fly with new captain.jpg DG HTG - SW happy for raven coming.jpg DG HTG - cheering students.jpg DG_HTG_-_Apple_and_Raven_facing_off.jpg DG HTG - Apple riding happy.jpg DG HTG - Raven to Apple.jpg DG HTG - Raven DG with ball angry.jpg DG HTG - Apple got the ball raven no plays.jpg DG HTG - Apple blue ball.jpg DG_HTG_-_Brushfire_Prince_of_Scales.jpg DG HTG - Apple throws.jpg DG HTG - EQ casts spell on NM.jpg DG HTG - stadium in fire audience.jpg DG HTG - Kitty disappears others escape.jpg DG HTG - NM breathes fire Raven on.jpg DG HTG - Raven NM oh poor you.jpg DG HTG - Daring and the queens.jpg DG HTG - Daring capture daring.jpg DG HTG - Darings dramatic noooo.jpg DG HTG - SW capture her mirror.jpg DG HTG - EQ looking for this.jpg DG HTG - SW about to be caught.jpg DG HTG - Raven she did it.jpg DG HTG - eq whispers to apple.jpg DG HTG - EQ on NM Faybelle.jpg DG HTG - EQ I was here all the time SW whaaaat.jpg DG HTG - Ash baby and diamond.jpg DG HTG - Raven not impressed.jpg DG HTG - teams in flight stadium.jpg DG HTG - Apple riding caught ball.jpg DG HTG - Darling flying with ball.jpg Raven Nevermore and the Burning Arena - DGP2.png DG HTG - Raven glaring.jpg Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Pages